Gate
Gate es un investigador Reploid que aparece como el principal antagonista en Mega Man X6 , y es el culpable, y responsable de las almas Nightmare, y la resurrección de Sigma después de su desaparición en Mega Man X5. Apariencia Gate es un Reploid alto masculino con una armadura color purpura. Su rostro claro es reconocible por sus agudos ojos morados y una expresión de confianza. Su casco se distingue por un par de cuchillas metálicas que atraviesan los lados y un diamante azul en forma de joya. Otra joya azul con la forma de un pentágono está situado en el centro de su pecho. Lleva una bata blanca larga en la parte superior de su armadura, adornada con bandas de oro alrededor del cuello y las muñecas. Gate cuenta con un gran ego y una personalidad irreverente. Él es un genio en ingeniería Reploid y no tiene miedo de demostrarlo, a la creación de Reploids muy avanzadas con la esperanza de recibir un reconocimiento por su habilidad. Sin embargo, cuando sus creaciones se dispone en lugar, Gate crece resentido de los que no reconoció su talento y se aísla. A pesar de esto, Gate parece tener una cierta preocupación por el mundo, como se lamenta el daño causado por Eurasia . Alia también menciona a Gate en el final de Mega Man X6 de que ella y Gate anhelaban crear un programa de resistencia a todo tipo de virus. Sin embargo, Gate, de la compasión que podría haber tenido, es completamente perdido cuando está infectado por el virus del ADN de Zero , aunque se da cuenta de que está perdiendo la cordura, se encuentra con la sensación de "liberación" y comienza a dedicarse exclusivamente en obtener venganza por la creación de un nación de alta gama solamente de Reploids. Personalidad Gate es un investigador dedicado con una actitud fría y sarcástica. Con el fin de lograr sus objetivos, él está dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para conseguir lo que quiere. Durante su tiempo con el equipo de investigación Reploid, a diferencia de Alia, rompió los protocolos de investigación por sus creaciones no analizables, lo que le hace convertirse en un paria social. Se convirtió en amarga y llena de odio cuando sus creaciones fueron destruidos por sus propios colegas, sobre todo porque Alia (que a menudo se especula que ha sentido sentimientos románticos por él) era parte de la conspiración. Al igual que muchos de los villanos de la serie, Gate desea un gobierno Reploid bajo su liderazgo, y la ganará por cualquier medio necesario. Gate cree que los mejores programas son completamente imposibles de analizar, es por eso que está tan obsecionado por X y Zero, y por qué se valora la muestra de ADN de Zero que obtuvo tanto. Historia Gate era un miembro del equipo de investigación de Reploid junto con Alia , destacándose como un genio. Sin embargo, mientras Alia hacia un procedimiento seguido, Gate estaba algo rebelde. Él creó diseños absolutamente maravillosos en ingeniería Reploid, pero su ultimo fin es que el Reploid perfecto no pudo ser analizado, una noción que recibió de X y Zero, que eran famosos por ser imposible de descifrar.thumb|270px|Gate y Alia durante su tiempo en un equipo de investigación de Reploid. Él tuvo éxito en la toma de Reploids tan avanzada que sus diseños no serán analizados, pero este hecho hizo crecer la desconfianza entre sus colegas. Cuando algunos de sus Reploids comenzaron a actuar de forma errática, el Equipo de Investigación Reploid etapas tácticas elaboradas para que ellos los eliminan de forma aparentemente accidental. Rechazado por sus pares, Gate juró venganza y se encerró en su trabajo como colega, mientras que Alia fue a los Maverick Hunters. Mega Man X6 Gate decide inspeccionar el lugar del accidente Eurasia por sí mismo, y encontro un fragmento pequeño mecánico. Al enterarse de que se trataba de los datos de ADN de Zero, Gate pierde su cordura thumb|descubrimiento de Gate y su perdida de cordura cuando es vencido por el virus en su interior (no está claro si el virus es el virus Zero o el Virus Sigma ). Luego Gate revive a los ocho Reploids que había creado, y utilizara los datos del ADN de Zero para crear a High-Max , las almas Nightmare , y a Zero Nightmare . El empleo de la ayuda de un Reploid misterioso pero carismático, Isoc , inventa una trama elaborado. Los 8 Reploids que revivió son llamados "investigadores" por la Isoc y High-Max, hacen discursos públicos para aumentar la paranoia sobre creaciones de almas Nightmare de Gate. Solicitan voluntarios para ayudar a los investigadores como un complot para sacar Reploids a las áreas donde las almas Nightmare podía adelantar. Con los seres humanos subterráneos, debido a el incidente Eurasia, Gate ve esto como el momento perfecto para controlar todos los Reploids en la Tierra y crear su utopía personal. Zero Nightmare ayudra en la causa de hacer creer al público que Zero está detrás de las almas Nightmare, haciendo hincapié en su peligro. También sirve el doble propósito de intentar sacar a Zero para que Isoc podía encontrar, Isoc parecía obsesionado con el cazador, ahora desaparecidos. X derrota a Zero Nightmare y los rendimientos reales de Zero a los Cazadores, asistiendo X en llegar al fondo de los incidentes Nightmare. Gate finalmente se enteró, e invita a X y Zero a su laboratorio. Gate finalmente revela a los cazadores sobre su descubrimiento del ADN de Zero y cómo lo utilizará para favorecer sus planes. El X y Zero derrota enfureció todas las thumb|El Mensaje de ISOC al publico creaciones de Gate antes de enfrentarlo. a Gate, que no se rinde y decide luchar contra él con una armadura de combate construido a partir del ADN de Zero. Derrotado, Gate yacía en el suelo roto y dañado, pero aún así se niega a ceder a decirles y desata el mal Sigma, a quien había resucitado. Sin embargo, Sigma, apenas consciente, Gate exploto con un rayo de energía de la ira y el orgullo dañado, afirmando que "en realidad nunca murió", y "no necesitamos su ayuda", y nos movemos en X y Zero para derrotarlo. Después de Sigma es derribado, X rescata el cuerpo de Gate y lo lleva a la superficie. Alia se encuentra con X, con el cuerpo, y X le dio las gracias por su misericordia. Estrategia Cuando se Pelea contra Gate en su laboratorio se saca su bata de laboratorio normal, para usar la armadura dorada. Él vuela libremente por toda la pantalla, mientras que X o Zero se ven obligados a maniobrar en una serie de plataformas dispersas. Gate alternará entre tratar de embestir a los investigadores fuera de su precaria perchas, abusando de su inmunidad total a las armas convencionales, y lanzando una serie de clones "Gates" de diferentes colores. Cada clon de Gate hace un ataque diferente, y cada uno puede ser destruido a Gate con fragmentos de su dispersión. Al parecer al azar, Gate también puede destruir algunas de las plataformas con con su ataque wide strike . Dialogos Isoc: I have a report. An investigator was already... Gate: ... Destroyed by that Maverick Hunter. I know. It's shameful they can't beat that mysterious old robot... Isoc! Keep an eye on that Hunter for a while. Isoc: Yes, sir! Gate: Oh, how is the experiment going? Isoc: Everything is going great and the effect is brilliant. We achieved 99.98% success rate by now. This is an amazing invention. But, if you use High Max, in just minutes you can control all Reploids on Earth. Even the Maverick Hunter was no match. Gate: No. Continue the experiment for now. I want you to keep gathering data. Isoc: Yes, sir. Gate: By the way, have you found what you're looking for? I guess it doesn't exist in this world... Isoc: Oh, no. It does. I've seen him... Besides he isn't some low Reploid that would die in such a trivial battle. Gate: I'll admit he's as persistent as X. Alive or not, there are many options. Isoc: I'll find out for sure. Gate: Hmm. It doesn't matter to me. You are on your own. I don't need the "body of Zero"... Anyway, just do the work and keep an eye on X. Isoc: Yes, sir. Isoc: I have a report. Another investigator has been beaten... Gate: Blast... That old robot is tenacious. Isoc: You are quite right, sir. Especially that red Reploid... Zero has outstanding performance. I believe he will cause problems for us if we don't take measures now... Gate: I'm no longer interested in Zero. High Max will defeat Zero before long. Isoc: There is no doubt it will be easy for High Max... but we'd better make a move just in case. Gate: Isoc, I have been thinking about that. You're obsessed with Zero, aren't you? Isoc: No, no, I'm not... Gate: Then leave that old robot and focus on the experiment. Isoc: Yes sir, I'm doing just that. It's going smoothly and effectively. We achieved 99.98% success rate by now. So I assume the experiment is done. Gate: Then it's time for the next phase... Ha ha ha. It's going to be fun... Isoc. Isoc: I'm sure, sir. Gate: Keep an eye on those two Maverick Hunters. Isoc: I shall obey your orders. Curiosidades *El diseño de Gate es una mezcla de científico y combatiente, y uno de los diseños de Haruki Suetsugu. *Se sintió decepcionado al enterarse de que Gate no volvería en cualquier secuela, que lo motivó a incluir el carácter en las ilustraciones de las bandas sonoras. *Suetsugu decidió utilizar el oro para el modo de combate Gate porque era un color poco común en aquella época. *En un principio destinado a los cuernos del casco, para coger pequeños cuando Gate se enojó, y agregó diamantes a la armadura para acentuar el uno en el casco. *Todos los robots de Gate comparten su joya de diamante que tiene en la cabeza, y sus barras de vida muestran la misma gema. *El Cuerpo sin terminar de Sigma en sí parece tener tendencias de Gate de diseño incorporado, también luce una joya en forma de diamante en la bota visible, marcando el cuerpo como creación de Gate. Galeria 1000px-GateMMX6ConceptArt.jpg|Arte en concepto de Gate Gate.jpg|Gate con su armadura de batalla (Batlle Armor) GateMugshot.jpg|Busto De Gate en Mega Man X6 GatesDeathbySigmaMMX6.png|La derrota de Gate y la liberacion de sigma Gate-MMX6.gif|Animacion de Gate en Megaman X6 Videos Categoría:Jefes de Mega Man X6 Categoría:Reploid